This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Natural History Study is part of the TrialNet Type 1 Diabetes study. The specific purpose of the study is to learn more about how type 1 diabetes occurs. Blood relatives of people with type 1 diabetes have a 10 to 15 times greater risk for developing the disease than people with no family history. In light of this, we are screening 1st and 2nd degree relatives of people with type 1 diabetes.